Tubevision Contest 10
(TVR) |venue = , |winner = "This Is The Life" |windance = |vote = Each voter awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 15 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |map = |null = None |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = 9 |nex = 11 }} Tubevision Contest 10, often referred to as TVC 10, was the tenth edition of the Tubevision Contest. Information The edition was held in Bucharest, Romania after the victory of the country in the ninth edition with the song "Marionette" performed by Antonia. It was the first time that Romania hosted the contest and although they were hosting they didn't send an entry. Participants The submissions for the edition opened on 11 December 2011. They were open for about one week. Fifteen countries confirmed participation with Belarus, Costa Rica, Iceland and Switzerland making their first appearance. Location Bucharest is the capital municipality, cultural, industrial, and financial centre of Romania. It is the largest city in Romania, located in the southeast of the country, lies on the banks of the Dâmbovița River, less than 70 kilometres (43 mi) north of the Danube. Bucharest was first mentioned in documents in 1459. It became the capital of Romania in 1862 and is the centre of Romanian media, culture and art. Its architecture is a mix of historical (neo-classical), interbellum (Bauhaus and Art Deco), Communist-era and modern. In the period between the two World Wars, the city's elegant architecture and the sophistication of its elite earned Bucharest the nickname of "Little Paris" (Micul Paris). Although buildings and districts in the historic city centre were heavily damaged or destroyed by war, earthquakes, and above all Ceaușescu's program of systematization, many survived. In recent years, the city has been experiencing an economic and cultural boom. According to 2011 census, 1,883,425 inhabitants live within the city limits, a decrease from the figure recorded at the 2002 census. The urban area extends beyond the limits of Bucharest proper and has a population of 1.93 million people. Adding the satellite towns around the urban area, the proposed metropolitan area of Bucharest would have a population of 2.27 million people. According to Eurostat, Bucharest has a Larger Urban Zone of 2,151,880 residents. According to unofficial data, the population is more than 3 million. Bucharest is the 6th largest city in the European Union by population within city limits. Economically, Bucharest is the most prosperous city in Romania and is one of the main industrial centres and transportation hubs of Eastern Europe. The city has big convention facilities, educational institutes, cultural venues, traditional "shopping arcades" and recreational areas. The city proper is administratively known as "The Municipality of Bucharest" (Municipiul București), and has the same administrative level as that of a national county, being further subdivided into six sectors. Awards Returning artists * 22px|border|link= Veronica Maggio has previously represented Sweden twice. Results Final Voting The voting in this edition opened on 25 December 2011 and closed on 28 December 2011. The results were published two days later, on 30 December 2011. The United Kingdom won the edition with ninety one points just three points over South Korea. The top three of this and all the previous edition competed in the first special edition which was held before the eleventh edition. 12 points External links *Final Recap on Youtube *Final Result on Youtube Category:Editions